warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Destron Allicant
Destron Allicant is a Forsaken mage and scholar who has explored much of the world, sometimes disguised as a human. He is best known as the writer of Travels through Azeroth and Outland. Description Painfully thin and standing at average height, decay has not touched Destron as badly as most other Forsaken. Few wounds mar his ashen skin and his face appears almost as it did in life, save for the gaping sockets that once held eyes. He keeps his dun hair cut short, just the way he did while alive. Destron's wardrobe is durable and practical, consisting mostly of pants, shirts, and long coats. He prefers simple, earthen colors. By using a disguise, Destron can pass himself off as a sickly human. Enchanted glass eyes are the most important aspect of the disguise, and Destron uses chemicals to eliminate the smell of undeath and return some color to his skin. He also relies on a metal brace (worn under his shirt) to hide the telltale Forsaken slouch. Personality Destron is calm and rational. He uses the relative freedom offered by undeath (resistance to hunger, thirst, fatigue, disease, and the extremes of temperature) to see as much of Azeroth and Outland as possible. The cruelty of most Forsaken strikes Destron as foolish and self-destructive, though he is not completely immune from his race's darker impulses. Always curious to learn about local customs, he spends a great deal of time talking to the locals in any area he visits. He generally comes across as polite, perhaps a bit too formal for his own good—some people find his behavior off-putting. Destron realizes this and works to correct it, though with limited success. History Born in Capital City shortly after the end of the Second War, boredom and loneliness defined Destron's childhood. Destron spent his summers helping out in his uncle Welfred's Andorhal tavern, where he listened to the stories told by patrons. A promising student, Destron scored well on tests for magical aptitude, and was sent to Dalaran at age sixteen. Destron became much more social in Dalaran, forming a small but tight-knit group of friends. These friends included Danner Berdenhof, a mercurial Stromgarder mage, and Emette Sera, a charismatic Dalaranese with whom Destron fell in love. She reciprocated, and they were inseparable through Destron's last years at Dalaran. Dalaran sent Destron north in the Third War, during the brief lull when Arthas invaded Northrend. When Arthas returned, leading the rotting Scourge armies, Destron fled to a refugee camp in what is now the Western Plaguelands. He lingered there for a few months, hearing of Silvermoon City's fall and Dalaran's near-total destruction. Destron died of hunger and exposure just before the Scourge descended on the camp, giving a new and horrible life to his body. Destron considers himself blessed to remember almost nothing from his time under the Lich King's control. When Sylvanas' revolution brought freedom to the walking dead, he found himself alone and without purpose. Embracing a newfound hatred for the living, he sequestered himself in Undercity's catacombs, studying magic in the hopes of unleashing his fury on the outside world. Yet his anger and self-pity faded, perhaps due to his lack of interaction with other Forsaken. He started traveling on a whim, soon visiting nearly all of the Eastern Kingdoms and Kalimdor. Destron continues to travel. The closest thing he has to a home is in Orgrimmar's Darkbriar Lodge. Trolls consider undeath an abomination, but Destron found acceptance among the somewhat alienated troll mages. When not roaming the world, he translates Lordaeronian spellbooks and histories into Orcish. His closest friends there are Uthel'nay, a teacher, and Daj'yah, a keenly intelligent troll ostracized for her ugliness. Trivia *Destron speaks Orcish, Common, and Gutterspeak fluently. He can speak very limited Zandali, and remembers a few Thalassian phrases from his schooldays. *Though a Horde loyalist, he has helped the Alliance fight a common enemy (the Dark Horde, the Defias Brotherhood) on more than one occasion. *A competent mage, Destron considers himself a scholar first and foremost. He prefers learning about history and society to learning about magic. *Destron's memories of his life are sketchy and incomplete, a fact that he is aware of. Category:Characters